His Little Madeleine: Teenage Years
by Princess Maya Leann
Summary: Sequel to His Little Madeleine, this story follows Madeleine Penelope Sparrow's teenage years starting at age 14. Jack/Scarlett Will III/OC
1. Chapter 1: New Friend

**My second sequel! I can't just let Madeleine go especially when I have plans for her! I have a bad case of writer's block, so I watched Bridezillas and ate cold macaroni and cheese for inspiration. I posted a picture of Madeleine as a teenager (Minka Kelly) and now I will move on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I wish I did, but I don't. I only own Madeleine Penelope Sparrow and Jaguar.**

* * *

><p>Madeleine smiled as she looked out her cabin window. She was stopping on Shipwreck Island because her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, wanted to visit a friend. Madeleine already picked out her dress the night before and she was excited to wear it because she just bought a new corset with her money.<p>

Jaguar was still sleeping in the same cat bed he had slept in for years. As usual, he was wearing clothes Madeleine made for him. Today it was a blue sweater with a white _J _on the back. Once Madeleine was dressed she went straight to the galley to get a glass of water.

"Good morning, Daddy," She said as she sat down. "Jaguar is wearing his new sweater today!"

"I noticed," Jack handed her a glass of water. "You left the door open and he started running around deck."

"Are we going to see Elizabeth today?"

"We get to see Will, too."

Mr. and Mrs. Turner were one of Madeleine's closest friends and it made her happy whenever she saw them. They always had cookies at home, too.

"We should be there in an hour or two," Jack told his daughter as he sat next to her.

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later. . .<em>

Madeleine jumped on the sand while she held Jaguar close to her. Her father followed her as she ran to Elizabeth's house.

"Hello, Elizabeth," She said giving her a hug.

"Hi! Come inside!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Will and Elizabeth's son wanted to start working on a ship, so Elizabeth wrote to Jack asking if he could sail with him and he said yes. Madeleine was happy that she would have another friend aboard _the Black Pearl_. Will III already packed his things.

Madeleine wrote to the Turners often. She would tell them about her sewing, knitting, and piano practice. They would tell her about how they're doing at home and how they could not wait to see her and Jack again.

"Be a good boy, William," Elizabeth hugged her son as he left. "I'll see you in a month, alright."

"Good bye, Mom," Will said as he left his house.

_On the Black Pearl. . ._

"I can show you all of the things I can sew!" Madeleine said excitedly.

"I have never sewn anything before," Will replied.

"I can show you," Madeleine told him as Jack called her. "I have to go. Sorry."

"I guess I'll see you later then," Will smiled.

_This is exciting! _Madeleine thought. _I have a new friend!_

* * *

><p><strong>There is the first chapter of my fifth story! I posted Madeleine's dress on my profile. Just so you know, Madeleine is about 14 in this story, but she will be 15 or 16 by the end. Please review because I'm still nervous about this chapter and it would make me smile!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**P.S. Because of school starting, as of September 1****st****, I will only be updating on Fridays and Saturdays. I'm sorry, but its junior high and I have to "get used to it" and all. Don't worry, though.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**This is the day you shall always remember as the day that Maya Leann updated! **

**I just couldn't help it! I have a poll on my profile that is hungry for votes! Please stop by and feed her (It's a rather nice poll. I name her Polly. Very pretty). Let's read some reviews!**

_**KatelynKat: I can't wait for school to start so I can get the first month over with! The first month of a new school year is overwhelming (For me it is). Thank you for your review!**_

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later. . .<em>

Madeleine woke up to Jaguar sitting on her. There was cat fur all over her blanket and on her face too. _That cat is always up to something, _she thought smiling.

"Good morning, Jaguar," Madeleine picked him and put him on the floor. "What am I going to wear today?"

She walked over to her closet and slowly opened the door. She had many different choices. Madeleine wakes up every morning saying, "I have nothing to wear!" But if you saw her closet, you would disagree. She didn't know why but Madeleine felt like she had to look extra beautiful that day. _Maybe it's because of Will, _that annoying voice in her head said. _I seriously doubt it. Will is a friend._

_Later that day. . ._

Madeleine started learning to cook a year ago. The crew members always loved what she made but her chicken was their favorite. She planned a special meal as a way of welcoming Will and Elizabeth's son aboard _the Black Pearl_. Jaguar sat and watched as Madeleine chopped vegetables in the galley.

"I am making a very special dinner today," She whispered to her cat. "Later, I'm going to knit a new sweater for you."

"Hi, Madeleine," Someone said. She looked up to see Will walking towards her.

"Hello!" Madeleine grinned at him. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"What are you making?" Will asked as he sat on a nearby chair.

"Today I am cooking chicken with carrots and spinach."

"It sounds delicious!"

"Thank you," Madeleine smiled. "It is almost done."

Gibbs came downstairs and told Will he was needed on deck. He waved goodbye before he left. Madeleine was kind of disappointed when he left but she went back to preparing the food.

* * *

><p><em>During dinner. . .<em>

Madeleine was happy when everyone was eating the dinner she cooked. _Does Will like it? _She thought. _Why would I care so much about what he thinks? I've never cared so much about what people thought of me? _She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she sat down with the crew.

She sat in a chair next to Jack while everyone was talking, sharing stories, and laughing. Jack watched as Will and Madeleine smiled at each other. Everything was fine until he noticed his daughter's cheeks turning cherry red. _I'll have to ask her about it later._

"Dinner's great today!" Gibbs told her.

Will gave Madeleine a smile, "I really like it."

"Thank you!" Madeleine was happy people enjoyed her cooking.

After dinner, everyone left the galley but Madeleine went to bed early. He would have to talk to his daughter in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>There is your chapter my dear readers! Ooh, Madeleine and Will III. So cute!<strong>

**I have an idea for a Pirates of the Caribbean Online story. It wouldn't be posted unless one of my stories goes on hiatus or is finished. It's just an idea but I'm telling you now so you can look out for it later. I have some pictures for you (I love pictures)! If you review, I'll share a random fact about myself, but it all depends on how many reviews I get!**

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Sorry for the wait! My grandparents' house is being fumigated so I have to move George (my Betta fish), I cleaned his fish tank, my hair was being rebraided this weekend, and I had a music lesson. Very busy. I'm also having trouble thinking of story ideas. Please remember to review! Speaking of reviews, let's reply to some!**

_**KatelynKat: Maddie and Willy! I'm so happy for them! Oh and here is the random fact: I was born asleep. I really was and I stayed asleep for 6 hours.**_

* * *

><p>Madeleine woke up early that morning because she was having trouble sleeping. She took advantage of that and started making breakfast early. Jaguar and his cat bed were downstairs with her on the counter. He was awake and tried eating some of the food. Madeleine smiled at him and handed him a slice of potato.<p>

They were docking in Tortuga and she wanted to buy some new fabric and yarn. She had this idea for a new scarf and matching hat. The way she pictured it, it would be light pink and dark blue. Madeleine was glad to see her father joining her in the galley.

"Good morning," She said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Maddie," Jack sat down and looked at Jaguar. "You know he shouldn't be eating potato."

It was a sight to see; a little cat stuffing his face with potatoes. _Silly kitty, _Madeleine thought.

"But he likes potatoes," Madeleine moved the food away from him.

Jack was getting nervous. He did not come to talk to his daughter about food. Jack still saw Madeleine as a baby and it was strange for him to watch her blush about a boy. As much as he hated to admit it, she was fourteen and no longer a little girl or a baby.

"I noticed you were talking to William yesterday," Jack told her.

"He's just a friend, Dad," She reassured him. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I should worry. My little Madeleine is growing up."

"Dad, what are you trying to say?"

"I think it's time we had 'the talk.'"

"We already had the talk when I was twelve," Madeleine was confused. What exactly was her father saying?

"No, it isn't that one. I mean the talk about boys."

Jack found it uncomfortable to talk to his child about something like that but he knew sooner or later she would start thinking about boys. He just hoped it wouldn't happen so soon. _Well, _he thought. _Here I go._

* * *

><p><em>Later that day. . .<em>

Madeleine was walking down the street with other crew members. She was trying to think of shopping for her fabric and yarn but she kept remembering what Jack told her hours ago. She really did not want to think about it. Madeleine found it hard to look at him the same way after finding out he did _that _with her mother. She shook the thoughts out of her head when she saw a nice fabric store.

"There it is! There's the store!" She got excited and started jumping up and down. "Will, do you want to go with me?"

"Of course," Will said looking like he was told Christmas had come early.

"I don't know about this," Jack did not like the idea.

"Please, Daddy!" Madeleine begged him.

Jack needed to think about this. His only daughter, alone and in a store, with a boy. It wasn't that he didn't like Will because he's a nice young man. It's just that he is a teenager and he didn't want him trying anything. _He can't try anything if I'm watching._

"Alright," Jack agreed. "Just be careful."

"Thank you, Daddy," Madeleine kissed his cheek and ran into the store with Will.

She never thought she would see a shop like the one she was in. All kinds of silky fabrics and colorful yarn were placed on tables around the room. She picked up the pink and blue yarn she's been dreaming of and showed it to Will.

Will picked up red silk from another table and handed it to Madeleine. He remembered when she said that red was her favorite color. After looking at the fabric, she looked up at him.

_He really is amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was (How do I say this?) rather interesting to write. Madeleine is growing up and Jack doesn't want to accept it. Please review (I'll give you a cookie)!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	4. Chapter 4: Holding Hands

**I only had one can of soda today. I also got my uniforms. I did talk to my brand new Barbie so I feel inspired! Let's move on to the disclaimer before the chapter begins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't even own Jack's fingernail. I only own Madeleine Penelope and Jaguar.**

* * *

><p>Madeleine spent the rest of the week sewing and knitting with her new supplies. Whenever she looked at the red silk she would smile. She spent a lot of time in her room or in the galley but Will would always visit her. They would sit for hours at a time giggling and telling stories while he pet Jaguar.<p>

Jack watched from a distance every time to make sure Will didn't try anything. So far, they were just talking, nothing to be worried about. Jack decided to leave Madeleine alone for a while and went back to the helm.

Jaguar followed him and sat on the table. The cat stared at Jack with wide blue eyes and softly meowed before running away again.

_Later that day. . ._

Madeleine walked on deck to say hello to Jack. She hadn't talk to him much that day. With Jaguar on her shoulder, she walked to the rail and greeted him.

"Hello Dad," Madeleine stood next to him. "I made a new scarf today and I already started working on lunch."

"Well, what are we having?" asked Jack.

"I found vegetables so we're having salad today. I might even add chicken, but I'm not sure yet."

Everyone loved Madeleine's chicken. She would make it two or three times a week and the entire crew of the _Black Pearl _would be so excited to taste it.

"That reminds me, I need to make food for Mister Kitty later," Madeleine said petting the cat on her shoulder.

People were working on deck and Will was watching Madeleine from a distance. Everyone noticed how he would spend most of his day gazing at the Captain's daughter. Gibbs walked up to Will and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard Maddie's making chicken for lunch," He told him. Will just blushed. "You like her don't you?"

Will quickly shook his head, "No. No I don't."

"Sure you do," Gibbs chuckled and walked away.

_In Madeleine's cabin. . . _

Madeleine was in her cabin picking a nice dress to wear for lunch. She usually made chicken for dinner but this time she made it for lunch. _You want to impress William _that voice said. _No I don't like him like that. He is just a friend. _She kept on looking through her closet. After minutes of deciding, Madeleine finally picks a grey dress. It was shorter than the dresses she normally wore, but it was brand new.

She let her hair down from the ponytail and walked out on deck. She told everyone that lunch was ready and they would have chicken and salad. Will walked up to her and they smiled at each other. As the crew walked to the galley, they could see that Madeleine and Will were holding hands.

Jack didn't notice it until Gibbs pointed it out to him. He looked like he was going to march over to them and take their hands apart but Gibbs told him not to. It felt like it was just yesterday that Jack was walking to Scarlett's house with that letter in his hand.

He sighed as he walked down into the galley. The crew cheered as they smelled their food. Jack was still watching his daughter as Will sat next to her. Madeleine and Will looked at each other, blushed, and then looked away. The two didn't even notice the crew members were exchanging looks because they were so busy thinking about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, young love, so adorable. School starts this Thursday and my updates will be on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. I'm sorry about that! A picture of that grey dress is on my profile.<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**P.S. Did you know they have an Angelica Barbie doll? It's really pretty, it's from the Pink Label (Which, in my opinion, is the best Barbie doll collection ever!) and I have to have it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Illness

**FILLER CHAPTER! I think it ended in a good place. **

**My first few days of school went great! I was nearly run over in the hallway, but that's fine. It makes me sad to see the reviews declining, so please review. I don't want to be mean here, but I will delay updates longer.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maddie and Jaguar. Everything and everyone else belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later. . .<em>

Madeleine woke up with a slight headache and her throat was hurting. She decided to ignore it because she was on lookout duty with Will that day. She wanted to pick something extra pretty because she would be sitting next to the boy she fancied for an hour.

She still didn't feel well, but she did not want that getting in the way of her day. Madeleine picked a nice beige colored dress and braided her hair. When she stepped outside of the cabin, she sneezed and coughed. Jack turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?" He was concerned. "Maybe you are getting sick."

"No," Madeleine said quickly. "I am just fine."

She was not feeling fine at all. If she told her father that she was sick, he would tell her to stay in bed. If she did that, she wouldn't have any time alone with Will. Madeleine forced a smile and walked away.

She noticed Will was already in the crow's nest. He smiled down at her and she waved at him before climbing up the ladder. Will looked at the beautiful girl next to him. _She looks breathtaking. _He thought to himself.

"What was that?" Madeleine asked grinning.

"Oh nothing," Will's cheeks turn bright red and he turned away.

"It wasn't nothing! You said something! Say it again."

"You look breathtaking," He said again holding her hand.

"Aw, you are so sweet!" She kissed him on his cheek.

"You're supposed to be looking at the sea not each other!" Jack shouted from the deck.

The happy pair giggled before looking at the sea. Madeleine always loved the sea, just like her father. She loved it even more sharing it with someone she was falling for. Madeleine would have felt even better about it if she was not becoming ill. She pushed those thoughts out of her head as she watched the ocean.

Will noticed her trying to seem glad and excited, but he knew something was bothering her. It was obvious that she wasn't feeling well. Will put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Honestly," Madeleine looked down. "I do feel ill."

"You should probably get some sleep."

They climbed down the stairs together. She had to climb slower because she was afraid she would trip on something. Madeleine felt dizzy and slightly light headed. She stopped to take a deep breath before continuing down the long ladder. When she got down, she stumbled a little but Jack was there to catch her.

"Maddie, you look like you are getting a cold," Her father felt her forehead then turned to Gibbs. "She's burning up."

"We should take you to your cabin," Gibbs told her.

"No," She said weakly. "I can still work. I am not sick."

"Yes you are," Will said.

Madeleine walked away from them as fast as she could before tripping down the stairs below deck. Jack, Gibbs, and Will rushed to catch her but Will got to her first. She was taking several deep breaths a little too quickly.

Help was the last thing she said before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what will happen now? As usual, Madeleine's mini dress is on my profile. I'm so jealous of her wardrobe. Too bad she is sick. Don't worry, little Maddie will be just fine . . . or will she?<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

**I was going to post this last night, but I looked at the clock and realized it was almost midnight and I needed to go to bed. I also got a new rhinestone cover for my phone yesterday and I can't stop looking at it! I'm going to eat the leftover chili and spaghetti from lunch yesterday while I respond to my review.**

_**FangirlyNeko: Thank you! Your review made my day! I like cliffhangers. Cliffhangers are good :)**_

Jack picked up Madeleine and carried her to her cabin. He ordered Gibbs to get a rag and some water from below deck as he stared at his daughter. Jack felt very guilty about what was happening to Madeleine. _It's all my fault. _She was still unconscious, but he wondered what she was thinking about.

* * *

><p><em>Madeleine looked around the room. She was at her mother's house in Tortuga. The windows were open and it was sunny outside. Madeleine smiled and ran to the front door only to find that it was locked. She remembered where the key was hidden and went down the hall into Scarlett's bedroom.<em>

"_That's odd," Madeleine said looking around. The room was unusually clean._

_The key was still in the same bowl that she painted blue when she was five. She grabbed it and ran through the house. When Madeleine reached the front door, she excitedly put the key in the lock. It melted instantly and she stared at the melted metal in her hands. _Why didn't that work? _She asked herself. She turned around and noticed that she was in the clouds. Madeleine was no longer at her house, but in a cloud over the ocean._

_She looked down and saw the _Black Pearl _sailing underneath the small cloud. Madeleine tried to jump off of the cloud so she could see her father but she couldn't. Some thing was blocking her so she tried yelling._

"_Father!" She screamed. "Father, it's me Madeleine!"_

"_He can't hear you," A voice said. Madeleine turned around to see the person who spoke._

"_Tia Dalma?" She looked confused. "What are you doing here and why am I in clouds?"_

_Tia Dalma didn't answer. "What is happening to me?"_

"_You are alright now, Madeleine Sparrow," Tia Dalma said looking at her._

"_You didn't answer my question! What is happening to me?"_

"_I cannot answer every question."_

_Madeleine turned away to look at her father's ship sailing away. She wondered how Jack was feeling at the moment. _Was he thinking about me? _Then she thought of Will. _Does he love me? _She turned to ask._

"_Only they can answer those questions," She said._

_Madeleine looked at the blue water and tried to smile but she ended up crying. Tia walked over to her and comforted her, but Madeleine looked away. Tears streamed down her pretty face as she played with a bow on her dress. She just had one more question to ask, but she didn't know how to ask it. _If I just say it and ask, then I get it over with and move on with my life. _Madeleine tried to ask but the words wouldn't come out. She tried and tried but she didn't make any sound. She thought of Jaguar. She wondered if he was eating well. That one question was still burning in her mind so she turned and asked._

"_Alright then. I just have one more question."_

"_I will answer as best as I can."_

"_Did I die?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having serious writer's block for this story. I'm sorry that it was so short. Please PM me with ideas for the next chapters, because right now I'm stuck. Remember to review!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	7. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I know it has been a while since I updated (Over twenty days). I am really sorry for not updating!**

**I just want you to know that I am still here, but real life has taken over. On Saturday, my pet Betta fish Sir George passed away. I had him for almost two years.**

**I'm representing the Seventh grade on Student Council (I'm also one of two Treasurers). I am taking an advanced math class (Algebra 1) and an extra class. The extra class changed my schedule so I have lunch with the high school people.**

**Now that the hectic first month is over, I should be able to update. Again, I am really sorry.**

**Princess Maya Leann**


	8. MUST READ

**Author's Note**

Hello readers! Yes, I am still alive.

I just wanted to let you know that I am okay and I will update under one condition.

If you review more often, I will actually update.

Please? My birthday is coming up soon.

Maya


End file.
